Eonzo D. Into
Eonzo D. Into, also known as "Humanity Tainter, Into", is the Captain of the Imperial Pirates that was born somewhere within the New World and lived there for several years, until he decided to move to Focus Earth to become an apprentice of one of the 1st Generation Earthly Mentors. He succeeded in this task and become a student of Horide Karuma, who acknowledged him to be a worthy successor for her, until she found out about his vile nature. During his time on Focus Earth, Into formed the Imperial Pirates in secrecy, but was eventually banished when the Earthly Mentors caught wind of this, and found out his reason for creating the crew. Years later after his banishment, Into's crew became vastly powerful, being almost capable of rivaling a Yonko. However, the World Government launched an attack, lead by then Admiral Yokeru, against the Imperial Pirates before this could happen, ultimately locking Into up, with the rest of the crew escaping due to Forozin, whom took over the crew during Into's absence. Due to his status as Captain of the Imperial Pirates, he, with III, is considered to be the overall Main Antagonist of Trials of the World, often having his crew conflicting with the Heikō Pirates, especially when they enter the New World. Appearance Into is a very tall sickly green-skinned human with short spiky red hair that protrudes more backwards than forwards, having most of it reside behind his head. However, he does have a beard that connects to his hair, which is also spiky in nature, as the path to his beard leans more towards backwards than forwards, and his beard protrudes forwards, rather than the typical beard that just hangs. His eyebrows are also different in nature, being the same color as his hair, however, they resemble waves or wind that goes in one direction. For a human, however, his eyes are abnormally pointy, and his nose is rather larger than other human's noses. To fit his aura of superiority, Into wears a large black robe that ruffles towards his feet, leaving very little of the robe seen. However, over this black robe, he wears a red cloth of "armor" that covers the front and back of him. Over the front of this "armor", he wears a large white sash that has a unique pattern that is divided by two different colors, one being red and the other being green. Over this "armor", he wears another "robe", but it only covers the top half and sleeves. It is rather long in nature, covering his entire arm the majority of the time. It has a brown trim around it, but this same color can be found on the sleeves of the arms, where a design of a dragon can be found that is also holding an orb or sorts. To further stylize his outfit, Into adorns two pieces of accessories, one that could be found on his, that is an orb, and a pendant that seems to be some type of demonic charm. Category:Trials of the World Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Imperial Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoner